


High

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: femslash_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme</p><p>Prompt: Amber/Shilo, erotic asphyxiation</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

"I can give you what you need."

Shilo's voice cut through the darkness, but Amber didn't immediately place it. No one had seen the brat for months. She didn't really care though. She'd gotten what she wanted.

"Who the fuck are you, and how did you get in here?" Her movements were sluggish, almost pained as she lifted one of Pavi's precious mirrors to her face. But when Shilo stepped into the light, she rolled her eyes. "It's all mine, so you can get the fuck out."

"I can give you what you need, Amber. I can give it to you." Luigi would probably want her, but Pavi would probably want her face. And Amber…didn't really care. She didn't see how Shilo—the pale, squeamish kid from her hazy, half formed memories—could give her anything.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Shilo was behind her, pulling the strings of the bodice Amber was wearing tighter and tighter still. Amber felt her breath hitch, and then it was harder to come by.

"What the fuck?" she gasped, trying to whip around. What she needed was Z, was surgery. She was waiting for it. She could have it. She could have anything.

"It's better this way. You'll see."

Shilo's voice was low, almost signsongy, and Amber didn't like that. But she did like the feel of the girl's cold finger between her legs. Somehow it was more…it was exciting…she could _feel_ more instead of less. But her breath was short, and she was wet from it.

"Yeah," Amber rasped, rolling her eyes as she closed that. "Yeah, just like that." It was like it was all her idea. That was until Shilo wrapped her arm around Amber's neck from behind, squeezing.

She moaned as she struggled and gasped, her obscenities barely whispers as her head began to swim with her high. Amber's lips curled into a smile as she began to come, and she knew that any minute her eyes would roll back and she would pass out with the sheer delight of it. She relaxed back into Shilo, not caring who she was or what she was doing. It was too good.


End file.
